The Pharaoh's Hikari
by silvergolddragon
Summary: Yami a slave to Priest Aknadin is used and tortured beyond that a light should be. but the wheel of fate brings forth a meeting and the start of healing to Yami. But will he remember what it is he needs to help the pharaoh's son with before time runs out? find out in The Pharaoh's Hikari
1. Chapter 1

The pharaoh's hikari

Hi guys it's Silvergolddragon and this is a story of how Yami meet Atem with some monarchshipping

Yami: what am I this time Sil'?

SGD: first you're a - to - then a - - - then the -'s - then '-'- - ;)

Atem: so are you playing a game Sil' with Yami?

SGD: yes Atem I get to show how many can guess what he will be.

Game Rules

1\. Now each dot represents a word

2\. For each word I will see how many got it right don't tell anyone else the answer or I will let Yami play a Yami no Game on you

Yami: Sil' doesn't own YGO

SGD: thank you Yami now on with the story

Chapter one miracles

A boy awoke to a kick to the side from his ' _Master'_. The boy was no more than ten summers he was about average height for his age. He had pale skin, lean muscles, tri-colored hair of blond, ebony, and crimson eyes and tips(AN: Yami and Atem don't have the lightning bolts yet until later). "Time to get up you brat of a Prince" 'Great another drunk beating and in the dead of night last time I fell unconscious but I can't do a thing about it'. The boy got up only to be grabbed by the arm and tied up to a hoarse. "You'll make a fine price in the slave market in the city tomorrow". The hoarse then started to move pulling Yami along wither he wanted to or not. A few hours later in the slave market Yami was given to a slave trader to sell. The slave trader took him by the jaw and turned his head roughly to look at how high a price he could sell him for. Yami was then sold to a palace courts man as a pleasure slave. His new _'Master's'_ name was Aknadin he had different things in mind when he got Yami, that was six summers ago.

In the palace in Aknadin's study is a hidden door with a cell that holds a young man of sixteen summers. It has become a routine to Yami every time a disagreement with the Prince comes along Aknadin then takes that bottled up rage on the next best thing: Yami. He would tie up his wrists and string them to a chain then walk to a room full of torture devices. He would shackle Yami's legs together then hook him up to a hook with his wrists and pull on the chain, then use a hook on the floor on his shackles. Next he would hoist him up until he could barely move. He would then tie the rope off and remove Yami's top showing his back full of scars from years of torture.

"I think 50 lashes will do for now it may be less if you beg for your life."

Yami just gives him a defiant look saying – never in a million years you old man even if my life depended on it- Aknadin then took a gag and tied it behind Yami's head tight enough that it would muffle even the loudest scream of pain from Yami.

"Alright your _highness_ it is time for your just rewards soon my son Seth will be the Pharaoh not you."

Aknadin took a black cloth and covered Yami's eyes to scare him it worked for the first three days. Then Yami felt comforted by the shadows since the first treatment but they have been getting more brutal every passing day last time. Yami was at the brink of unconsciousness with all the pain from the last hit. Aknadin takes a nine-tail whip with small yet sharp pieces of metal tied to the ends. CRACK, nine parallel lines mark Yami's back and with a grunt Yami takes the pain like ice water

"One down forty-nine to go your _highness_."

By the time Aknadin is done Yami is ready to collapse from the pain "now for more of your punishment Prince." those words are said with so much venom in such a cold tone a snake would seem harmless. Yami then feels Aknadin undoing the rope on the pulley and the tension in his sore muscles lessens a bit his legs are unhooked then a thick black cloak with a hood is then tied around his neck. Aknadin pulls Yami foreword with the chain and Yami stumble a bit because of the shackles but falls in step with Aknadin.

Mahad was out for a midnight stroll when he spots Aknadin with Yami in Mahad would never follow anyone in the middle of the night but Aknadin isn't anyone. Mahad then follows Aknadin to make sure he doesn't do anything wrong using his ring he covers himself in a shroud of shadow not expecting things would turn for the better if he intervened or not for a miracle will happen to change Yami's destiny.

SGD: R&R and let me know which story of mine i need to improve or update soon thank you every little bit helps


	2. Chapter 2

Atem was asleep when he felt the pain from his back but this time it was more painful than the others he's gotten use he was asleep his spirit was taken out of his body in a translucent form then was drawn to the residential rooms for the priests. When Atem'sspirit arrived at the rooms in the hallway he saw Mahad first with a vail of shadows that he could see through. 'Why is Mahad following Akunadun at this hour'Akunadun then turned and grabbed someone roughly by tugging on a chain tied to their wrists. SLAP it was head only by Atem and Mahad after that Akunadun then pulled out another chain this one was short and had a lock on it.'A slave'was the first thing that pop into their minds but Akunadun never struck a slave before now. Atem was going to go back to his body and take the slave away from Akunadunbut what caught his eye was the way the slave was walking after he got up. To anyone else the slave was fine but to Atem that was not true, that slave was about to fall over from something.

Then the hood fell back to reveal spiked tricolored hair, a blind fold, a gag, and a black dog collar with a lock and a loop for rope. Shackles were on his legs making it hard to move that's when he saw the blood dripping into a puddle at his heels then a trail. He followed the trail back where it started and was shocked to see it came from his Uncle's study he passed through the door and followed it through a wall. On the other side was a cell and across from it was where the blood started. What he saw wastruly the meaning of evil that's when he felt the pain, lots of years of excruciating pain. Ghosts from the past stated to play out every moment slow at first then speeding up as the years past then slowed down engraving the last moment in his mind.

Atem was then pulled into Yami's body he was feeling everything that he felt, but at a muted feel like waking through water. He was pulled through the door to his Uncle's room he felt very weak 'I wish I can stretch my wings but while I have this collar on my wings are no more than a birth mark on my back' 'Did I hear him right'. Before he could finish his thought his cloak was taken off along with the blind fold. His jaw is roughly taken and when he was forced to look at hisUncle. He sees a gleam in his eye: lust and greed. 'Now I know why Seto hates him so much' Akunadun than rubs his thumb on Yami's lower lip.

"I wonder if you taste like my nephew Yami but I will never know. But I can give you to my son as a gift when he takes the throne not that imposter of a Prince Atem."

A low growl escapes Yami's throat a yank on his chain lands him on his side on the floor.

"I will make you submissive to me even if I have to take that innocence you hold so dear to your heart 'No I will not let him hurt my **_kkwy_** (darkness) that has to be the reason I look so much like him I am his **_akhu'_** (light).'

Atem then felt Yami pass out and he was shoved into place. Akunadun saw the slight changes between them, first Yami had passed out from loss of blood then he saw Yami's features change to Atem's. The eye appeared first then Yami's blond bangs started to shoot out like lightning into the black of his ebony hair his skin then tanned a few shades lighter than Atem's. Then something unexpected had happen a rose red colored chord then formed first from his neck then a golden puzzle formed from the shadows and solidified into an exact copy of Atem's. Silver bands then formed on his wrists and forearms with rose red gems and engravings of rose petals. His clothes changed from rags to a royal tunic and pants of white with a rose red tintand a rose red sash, all of the clothing held rose petal patterned embroidery at the edges. A silver and gold cartush (is that how it is spelled?) with the letters –A-T-E-M-

"So you found your **_akhu_** my Prince how does it feel to walk into another's body and take over that of which would only hold one soul at a time? And since no one knows you're here I can final take my frustration out on you."

Atem couldn't call out for help with the gag in his mouth. Then Akunadun blow a fine white powder at him he felt tired and weaker than when he took over the body his vision blurred then he started to fall he was out before his head hit the floor.

Mahad felt the change and knew that boy had shadow magic he called for Seto with the ring to see how the prince was. Seto went into the prince's room and felt like he wasn't present at all.

"Atem I'm coming in" Seto opened the door and was started to say the knew that every member of the royal family had a pair of black feather wings with a tint of a color to offset it from everyone else. The wings only come out when the person feels endangered or scared. But these wings were pure white with a crimson tint 'Atem never gets scared' Seto approached the bed and stroked the wings that were wrapped around Atem. The wings then retracted back to reveal a boy curled in the fetal position he was not Atem.

His shin was lighter and he was smaller than Atem. Also he had lightning bolts in his black hair along that his tips were crimson not rose red. There were gold bands on his wrists and forearms with crimson gems along with Atem's name engraved. The rope of the puzzle was no longer brown but crimson. His clothes were also not Atem's choice of color and style the clothes were like Atem's but were the wrong were black with a crimson tint the sash was crimson as well the embroidery was in crimson and white in the shape of wings. A white center then it faded into a crimson edge. He also wore a cartush of silver and gold with the letters –Y-A-M-I- Seto then took the Millennium Rod and called Mahad through shadow magic.

"Mahad we have a problem"

"What is it Seto?"

"The person in the prince's room is not Atem at least not in spirit it's his body but someone else was put in his body"

"I was afraid of this I had recently seen Akunadun with a slave that had a strong resemblance to the prince I believe that your father has Atem in the slaves body and the slave in the prince's. Can you see what might have caused Atem's spirit to switch with the slave?"

"The slave's name is Yami he has a cartush with his name on it he was probably a slave since birth. He had white wings wrapped around him and was in the fetal position."

Seto responded while reaching out to Yami once he was touched he flinched at the touch and just curled up tighter in a ball. "Yami seems to not like to be touched I'll try to sooth him until he returns to his own body and Atem returns."

"That maybe harder than you think Seto. Akunadun has Yami's body and I think Yami is a pleasure slave and a way to take out Akunadun's anger of the prince on."Seto then started to walk to Akunadun's room and meet up with Mahad until he heard a cry of pain from Yami.

Atem awoke on a bed restrained his tunic was removed his arms were tied to the bed frame on a hoop attached to the bed. He was really weak tired then he felt a searing pain on his lower back a sizzling feeling answered that it was magic and something was just burned onto his back. What it was is an image of a full bloomed rose with wings and the puzzle in the center of the rose.

"Looks like the bond is complete between you and your **_kkwy_** _prince_ "

'He thinks I'm that boy, Yami, when I hit my head he thought I would go back to my body not stay in his. Since Yami isunconscious still my spirit is used as a safety precaution if my body is in a safe place.'

Akunadun then calls forth a prostitute her name is Anzu. "Do you think you can take his innocence since he still won't obey me?"

"Of course master Akunadun I can do it and my price will still stand if I do this then I get to be the wife of the prince when he inherits the throne."

"Yes" shethen pins his legs under her weight andgrips the sides of his head before Atem can pull awayshe crashes her lips into his. She then releases and licks her lips to savor his flavor.

"Soon I will get the real thing instead of a stand-in doppelganger but you taste good for a pleasure slave."

Now that stuck a nerve, in every fiber of Atem's 'body' shadow magic surged and the collar on his neck exploded and the magic encircled him. Anzu was thrown off from the force and the burns the magic gives off to those who have no good in their heart. The shadows then free, heal, and remove the gag andthe scars. On his back showing two black wings on his shoulder blades then a tunic of royal status then forms from the shadows to hide his tattoos. A staff of green with a gem of gold, blue, and red in an endless spiral forms in his hand.

"Mahad I summon thy along with Seto and Yami" the shadows then form into two people first is Mahad looking very cross then Seto forms also cross with death like intentions. The shadows then consume Atem and Yami so they are in a place in-between that of time and space Atem sees his body Atem then feels his spirit return to his body and Yami's body return back to normal but the clothes stay on both of their bodies. The staff then glows and when the shadows return them to the present Yami is being held by Atem.A protective arm wrapped around Yami's slim waist and his head resting on Atem's chest. Two capes then materialized Yami's a rose red with crimson lining Atem's crimson with rose red lining.

"Uncle you are charged with harming of the Prince and his **_akhu_** you will now be judged."

The shadows transported them to the throne room and every one of the court was there. The pharaoh looked at his brother with hate since he kept someone away from others and almost hurt his son with hidden intent. Yami awoke, but kept his eyes closed, to a genital sound of words being spoken to him "Yami open your eyes please" he opened his eyes and was shocked to find out he was being held by the prince him-self. A blush the found a way on his face but Atem just looked down at the person who caused so much torment to his **_akhu._** Yami looked down to find Akunadun and a power started to build up in him he had to shut his eyes and held Atem's hand then an unexpected turn of fate had happened.

Sorry this took so long but it seems finals have gotten in the way along with more story idea's. If you my readers com send me some prompts for more stories to work on with Monarchshipping I'll be one happy student R&R and send me more reviews on my other stories as well I need to know which is the most popular along with which version you like.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Who am I really?

A white light surrounded Yami then his puzzle then glowed. His eyes shot open and they glowed that of a golden aura and he walked to the center of the room, an image of a rose in full bloom then surrounded Yami and Akunadun with Akunadun in the center of the rose, then he started chanting. When he was done chanting a black and purple striped staff with three blue gems and a golden crown appeared in front of Yami.

"Atem please come and stand on the opposite side of the rose."

"Yami what are you doing? This magic feels familiar but I have never seen it before."

"This is the magic that mixed with yours that overpowered that collar that kept my wings hidden. Do you trust me, my prince?"

"Yes, I do."

Once he got the answer he wanted Atem complied and he stepped on the rose a black light surrounded him and his puzzle also glowed. The golden Eye of Horus then appeared in the center of the rose underneath Akunadun. His eyes then turned into a reddened glow as he walked to the opposite side of the rose to the right of Yami he stood chanting under his breath. A green staff with a single gem on top with red, blue, and gold spiral appeared in front of him and a red crown as well appeared.

"Seto, step into the rose and stand opposite of Yami and me then we call for our guardians."

Seto stepped into the rose and was surrounded by a gray light and his eyes then glowed blue. Wings then formed from the rose Seto then went to the opposite side of both Yami and Atem. When Seto was in place it looked like a triangle with Yami as the tip and Seto and Atem as the base. Seto chanted and a white staff with a lightning blue gem appeared along with a blue scale. (See if you can guess what monsters the staffs are).

The three crowns and staffs then are placed on their respected places (crown on the head staff in the right hand) Atem then steps forward his wings extend, but another pair is made known these wings are red with a black in between the wings bones, and he speaks.

"Aknadin, brother of Pharaoh Aknamkanon, father of Seto, Uncle to the Crown Prince Atem, and ex-Master to Crown Prince Atem's **_akhu_** and Shadow Prince-to-be: Yami you shall be judged by the three Guardians of Light, Balance, and Shadow. Three tests shall weigh your heart Truth, Kindness, and Selflessness. Now we summon our monsters, Yami might you do the honors of starting us off please?"

"Of course, I'll start things off if the Pharaoh permits it before we call our Guardians."

"I permit the use of this council of three."

"Now like I said, of course, I'll start things off but not the summoning. Atem you start and I'll finish I need all my strength to call forth my Guardian."

Nodding his head "Alright Anku, I summon forth Slifer the Sky Dragon Guardian of the Past, Truth, and Darkness" a black smoke then wrapped around Atem then took a form of a dragon. A red and black scales, rippled with power a double mouth then opens and rips an earth shattering then calls forth his wings they are black with ice blue highlights then, just like Atem, another pair of wings of solid blue appear. "I summon forth Obelisk the Tormentor Guardian of the Present Kindness and Balance." A blue light erupted from behind Seto and a humanoid creature with blue skin and gargoyle wings fluttered into reality. Yami was last and a golden light encased him then focused on the center of his chest and a golden orb formed by the light hovered above Yami he then summoned his wings. They were a white base with gold highlights and a crimson face the second pair were a mechanical dragon pair in gold. His eyes than a pure gold glow, while intensifying the red and blue eyes of Atem and Seto:

 _"Mighty protector of the sun and sky_

 _I beg of thee heed please my cry_

 _Transform thyself from orb of light_

 _And bring victory in this battle_

 _I beseech thee grace our humble game_

 _But first I shale call out thy name_

 _Winged Dragon of Ra"_

The orb of light then transformed into a metallic gold dragon with a blue gem on its head "Its game time we will start with your past. How did the items come to pass and was their innocent blood spilled?" Seto asked his Father.

"They were made with the blood of thieves."

"Yet they did this for a living the children were still untrained and some thieves did not kill for what they had. others had families to support and had no choice because of how they looked, acted, or what their status in life whether it was a commoner or a noble." Atem spoke with power filling his voice. "Why did you create these items in the first place and withheld that bit of information to the Pharaoh?" Atem questioned his Uncle.

"I did it so my son could still have a country to rule even if he never returned I would have found some way to find him."

"Why did you need me?" Yami asked a simple question with many meanings to him. "I needed you for my son for a boy with your power would have made a powerful solider in his army I had created for him. you are also the half that was supposed to die and make Atem a cold heartless puppet for me to control with my eye feeding him idea's the people would have made a revolution and killed him making my son king! Besides, you are just a common whore for how many masters you had violated you before you came to me." Ra got angry as he covered Yami behind his wings. as all three spoke at once eyes glowing brightly _**"The gods have judged your heart once you were a proud man but now you're as cold as the shadow realm. you will now live the rest of your days in shadow locked in the Shadow Mega's body to which only high Priest Seto can control."**_ a flash of light then blinded the court as the light died, Yami laid unconscious on the ground along with the Millenium Eye.

"Atem takes the boy to your chambers and watch over him. once he wakes I want to find out how long he has been here," said Aknamkanon to his son. "Yes, Father." Atem picked up Yami and headed to his chambers also feeling Yami was very light to light for his liking 'what had he done to you Anku?'

and that, my readers, is the third chapter to the Pharaoh's Hikira R&R if you can PM me if you want any more Monarchshipping just write me a summary and/or a prompt and I'll find a way to make it work and worth your while.


	4. note

If you want more chapters in any of the stories please please leave some kind of comment I really want to know what you're all thinking even if it's just a grammar mistake I really don't want to put these up and just leave them to get covered in dust unfinished like on ao3

Thank you and Happy New Year Silver out :)


End file.
